The Guy Next Door
by ReahX25
Summary: I had the perfect life. A dog, little brother... Mom and Dad were happy too! They always leave for vacation, but this year is different... A man wanted me and took me... now i'm a freak in his underground lab. Someone please save me...! UPDATED CH 3
1. The guy next door

1The guy next door

My life was perfect. I lived in a white house with a white picket fence. We have a dog, fival, and my parents are happily married. Every year my parents leave to some exotic place for a vacation, leaving us at home to "hold down the fort", as my mom would put it. However this time when they left things were much different.

"You know the drill hun. Don't stay up to late watching T.V., don't open the door for strangers, call 911 when you're in danger, watch your brother, DON'T FIGHT WITH YOUR BROTHER, feed the dog, and don't ring up the phone bill."

"Mom I can handle it." I smiled and kissed her. "Has anything like that ever happened?"

"Well, I suppose not. It doesn't hurt to be careful."

Dad walked by and picked up the last of their bags. "Ready to go hun?" He said to my Mom.

"Yea." She said. "Hold down the fort-

"When you're gone. I can handle it Mom." We both smiled and she hugged and kissed me. "Your brother is at his friends house... Bobby I think. He should be home around 9:00."

She put on her coat and moved to the door. With one last hug she and dad left. Not long after I sprawled out on the couch and watched some T.V. Nothing out of the ordinary, just another month all by myself I thought.

Hours later a knock at the door forced me to abandon my television entertainment. When I went to answer it I saw a man with black, scraggily hair, smudged face, and deep set eyes stared back through the window. I hesitated.

"Can I help you?"

He looked at me for a long time. Almost if he was studying me.

"Maybe..." He turned and walked away. When he was far enough away I backed away from the door and sat at the table. Something about him made me uneasy. I should call Mom I thought. No, she just left. Besides he hasn't done anything to me... yet. I sighed. The first day is always the most stressful I suppose.

Two Weeks Later

Once again my brother was at his friends house and I was keeping to myself. It was about 8:00 in the morning and I was eating my favorite cereal. The stuff on the back of the box was really stupid, but it kept me occupied. I planed to call a friend of mine to see if I could come over for a while. I was interrupted by a knock at the door. When I looked out It was that man again.

"I need to talk to you." He said.

I swallowed down the urge to run and hide. Wiping my mouth from the milk I opened the door.

He looked at me in the studying way again and asked me to step outside. This guy is gonna kill me I have to call 911, was my first thought, but I went against it and stepped out of the door way. He held out his hand and I shook it.

"My name is Dr. Carson. I live just down the road."

I smiled. "I haven't seen you around before."

He smiled a little and continued to study me. "I don't get out much."

"Do you need something? You can come in if you'd like..."

"No that's alright. You can help me though."

"Sure."

"Try not to scream."

"Wha-"

Dr. Carson pulled out a cloth and put it to my face. Instantly I felt my legs give and my mind start to fuzz. Panic flooded my whole body. He was going to kill me. I should have called Mom, 911, anything! I screamed to myself.

"I'll explain everything when we get to the lab." He threw me over his shoulder and jogged down the street with me flopping on his shoulder. The world looked like it was in a jar, fogged by some kind of steam.

His house was undistinguishable. I could tell it was a dark color and we were on a gravel driveway. He opened some kind of door that led to many, many stairs. After an eternity we arrived to a room. He flipped on a switch and laid me on a cold, steel, table.

"I've been working on a way to enhance human beings. I worked for the CIA. They believed that I could do things for the military, but when my subjects came out horribly disfigured and most dead they decided to pull the plug. I believe I can still make it work. I've perfected my methods. This time it will work. Don't worry about your family. We'll tell them you were kidnaped."

I started to gasp for breath. He's a psychopath! He could slowly kill me! I was overcome by panic. Sobs burst forth and he tried to calm me.

"It'll be alright. I'll take care of you."

He grabbed a knife and started to cut away at my clothing. Soon I was naked and my vision was returning to its normal state. Dr. Carson took blood samples and asked me about family. I didn't answer, but when the blood testing was over he smiled at me. "You're the one I've been looking for. You are going to be the first one to be a super human. Think of it as being a super hero."

He placed heart monitors on my chest and brain monitors on my forehead. "Please..." I whispered. "I don't want to die..."

"You won't! That's the beauty of it! I'm going to make sure you don't die. No matter what." He brought forth a syringe with a black liquid inside.

"This will start the transformation. Once it progresses far enough I'll place you in a chamber where you'll safely continue more injections and be able to develop to your full potential."

I faded in and out from then. I remember an operation, more injections, and I think I remember him touching me, but I can't be sure. The last thing I do remember, however was him placing me in a bowl thing filled with yellow gel. I was able to stand in it without sinking to deep.

"This gel will fill your lungs and allow you to breathe. So don't bother holding your breath." He started to place wires into my skin and a feeding tube into my abdomen. Before he closed the door he gave me one last look as if he was hoping that this time his subject wouldn't die. He closed the hatch above me and the gel started to flood in. It smelled of plastic and burnt hair. When it went past my head I hesitated to breathe, but after a few trial and errors I inhaled deeply. After that I don't remember what happened.

I woke to someone stroking my cheek.

"Wake up. Wake up."

I opened my eyes. For the first time I could see the whole room. I was no longer in my bowl, but sitting on the steel table. The room had many technical things in it. The bowl, many computers, the table, and a bed. I tried to stand, but I fell over. Dr. Carson held me up and sat me down on the bed.

"What's wrong with me?" I asked.

"Nothing." He looked deep into my eyes. He no longer in a studying sense, but in an almost mystified, loving sense. Anger soon built up.

"What did you do to me..." I growled.

He held up his hands and backed away. He smiled and grabbed a mirror that was placed behind a book shelf. He held it up for me to see. I was horrified. I was normal for all I knew, but besides the fact that I was naked... I had wings. I turned to the side and inspected them. I looked like I was an angel. Wings that were white with red and gray speckles folded neatly behind my back. This could not be happening to me!

"What... Why?"

"You are beautiful. They always thought I was crazy... I showed them..."

"You kidnaped me for this...!" I whispered. I punched the glass, utterly disgusted at the person I saw who looked nothing like me, but was. The glass shattered and fell at my feet.

"I understand it's hard to accept what's happened. This is a good thing. People will love you!"

I put my head in my hands and I sobbed. What have I gotten myself into? "Change be back..." I cried.

"I can't... you're I infused your DNA with the cerium... you are to remain this way forever."

I looked up at his eyes. I thought I caught a glimpse of pity or remorse, but I was wrong. It was of envy... I turned my head away. He grabbed my chin and looked into my eyes.

"I'm going to take care of you remember?" He said, probably thinking it would make me feel any better. I closed my eyes. I'll never see my family again...

"I'll get you some clothes." He walked out of the room and I heard him lock the door behind him. I have to get out of here... I thought. I looked around, but there wasn't a window, no drain pipe, no air vent. I was utterly trapped. When I heard him come back down the steps I sat back down on the bed. He presented me with a white cloth. I held it up and it looked like a dress... except there were holes in the back for my wings to fit through. I put it on and I looked positively heavenly. I held back the urge to cry. The world I knew, felt comfortable in was gone. I could NEVER be the same ever agin.

I winced, the pain wasn't excruciating, but more like a dull aching burn that crawled up and down my spine.

"Your muscles aren't used to carrying your wings yet. With some rest you can spread them... maybe even fly." I looked at him with utter disbelief. He took my by the hand and walked me upstairs. When he took me through the door at the top I had to withdraw. The light burned my eyes.

"How long was I down here...?" I whispered.

"About six months..." He mumbled. Again I wanted to cry, but I swallowed it back. Once my eyes adjusted He sat me down at a table and offered me cereal. I accepted and ate like crazy... I was strangely hungry after I was fed through a feeding tube. When I was done we both just sat here in silence.

"I can't let you outside for a while... Maybe never."

I sat there with my head down. I didn't have anything to say to him. I wasn't mad at him, just the opposite I felt almost like I loved him, I was mad at myself for letting myself get here. I asked for some aspirin, but he said no.

"I can't let you take any medicine... I don't know what the effects would do to you."

This man... I thought... How could he possibly do this to me. Does he even care about what I want? I never wanted to be this way...

He cleared his throat. I looked up and he smiled. "While you were unconscious for six months I took the liberty of making you your own room..." He paused. "Would you like to see it?"


	2. The beguining of something unexpected

1Chapter two

Hesitantly I nodded. It's only polite, after all who would bother to make a room for their experiments? Let alone even bothering to take care of them in the first place. Dr. Carson led me down a hallway filled with framed newspaper clippings. When I tried to look closer Dr. Carson gently pulled me along.

At the end of the hall was a white painted door that matched the color of the rest of the house. He smiled and asked me to close my eyes. I did and his gentle hands led me inside.

"Okay, you can open your eyes now." I did and I saw a room that I could have never dreamed of. The walls weren't white, but they were blue, like the sky. Soft clouds floated across the walls and, faded in the distance, was a flock of birds. The carpet was grass green, and pots of plants and flowers lined the walls.

"This is amazing...!" I breathed. Dr. Carson closed the door. I gasped. Painted, in perfect detail, was the angelic figure of me. Arms folded and head bowed as if I was praying to some unseen protector.

"How did you do this?" He smiled and blushed.

"I uh... I had a little free time..."

I ran over to him and hugged him. I don't know why, but I felt more like he was a family I never had. However I hardly knew him. Dr. Carson hesitated and eventually he hugged back. I let go and blushed. I can't do this! I have to get home!

He fidgeted and started to leave. "I... I'll leave you alone for a while." When the door closed I fell on my bed. Tears escaped my eyes and sobs soon followed.

The next day

The rest of the day before sped by fast. I kept to myself in my room and occasionally Dr. Carson would come in and check on me. Today, however, I dared to venture out of my captive's home while he slept. The outside was warm and quiet. Stars danced playfully against the loving dark violet sky. Enjoying this moment was soon short lived. Down the road I saw the two bright lights of a vehicle coming down the road. My heart hammered in my chest... what if they saw me? They would take me home wouldn't they? No! They would scream and call the police on the "monster".

In a haste filled instant I jumped into a conveniently placed bush next to the door. When the car drove by tears welled up in my eyes. I could never go home. With sadness dampening my soul I made my way back into the house.

The room was dark and cold when I entered. Carefully I examined the room that is my prison. With a deep sigh I began to quietly make my way back to my room. An arm grabbed me and pulled me around. Before I knew who it was I was slapped across the face and fell down.

"I told you never... NEVER to leave! Never to go outside! WHY DID YOU DO THIS TO ME! Do you even have the faintest idea of what could have happened if anybody saw you!" Roared Dr. Carson.

I held the side of my face and tears welled up in my eyes. "No one saw me I swear!" I croaked.

He leered down at me. "How can I possibly believe you!" He spat out the words with such disgust the very way he looked at me caused me to draw back in fear. "I will teach you to obey my words! Never will you disrespect me again! DO YOU HEAR ME!" Dr. Carson took a handful of my hair and dragged me into my room. He threw me on the bed and screamed into my face.

"YOU WILL NEVER LEAVE THIS ROOM AGAIN! FOR THE REMAINDER OF YOUR DISGUSTING LIFE YOU WILL ROT AWAY IN HERE!" He stormed out and slammed the door behind him. As the lock clicked the real despair began to eat away at me. I bent over holding myself. I've never seen him this way... I shook with such fear that the very words he spoke last nauseated me. For the remainder of the night sobs was the only thing heard throughout the house.

The next morning Dr. Carson did not enter my room. I listened closely, but I didn't even hear him walking. Still laying on the floor I let my mind wonder. I thought of ways that I could escape, go home, but each time one of those ideas came it was replaced with that sickening fear and the thought of what Dr. Carson would do if he discovered me missing.

A door slammed and I jumped up. Was it Dr. Carson? Was it someone to come and get me? Steps came closer and closer. I stood up and waited for whatever came through that door. The steps stopped and a soft knock rapped at the door.

"C... Come in." I stammered. Would Dr. Carson bother to knock?

My question was answered. Dr. Carson opened the door and looked at the floor. We both just stood there in silence, not willing to say anything to the other. I took a breath for courage and steadied myself.

"Yes Dr. Carson?"

He looked up at me for a moment, obviously not expecting for me to speak first. "Um... I brought you some food." I looked down and saw that he was carrying a plate with assorted foods from fruit to steak. He placed it on the floor and left, closing the door behind him. If he locked the door I didn't notice. My focus was on the food that he had just offered me. My mind pondered my situation. Was it poisoned? Did it have some new serum to disfigure me further? I picked up a grape and smelled it. It seemed fine... but how could I be sure? I willed the courage to open my mouth and prepared to eat what could possibly mean more suffering, or maybe even death...

Okaaaaaaaaaaay I'm like out of ideas, but I like this story so I'm going to have to come back and write another chapter I 'spose... yea...


	3. A Name and a Stranger

A Name and a Stranger

The grape was tart and juicy. So far so good... Cautiously I picked up another grape. Slowly the plate of food started to disappear.

"Get out here!" Roared Dr. Carson.

Shocked I got up and opened the door. An uneasy feeling welled up into my throat. When I got down the hall Dr. Carson was sitting in a chair with all the windows closed and the blinds closed. My hands started to get sweaty and I couldn't control my shaking. This was obviously not a good day.

"Do you know who I just spoke with?" I shook my head.

He stood up and walked right up to my face. His breath came in hot puffs of anger. "A PERSON WHO SWORE THEY SAW YOU! THEY ALMOST CALLED THE POLICE!" A hand slapped across my face and I spun to the ground. "ALL I WORKED FOR COULD BE GONE! YOU WOULD BE EXPOSED! DO YOU WANT THAT? PEOPLE MOCKING YOU EVERYWHERE YOU GO!" I curled up into a ball and held my head. Terror filled my lungs and I struggled to breathe. His hot breath blew on my face softly as he whispered, "I'm all you have now."

I cried. This man WAS all I had. Where would I go? Strong arms held me gently. I buried my head in his chest. "I'm sorry!" I sobbed. He patted my back and ran his hand through my hair. The sudden change of emotion in him didn't affect me at all. All I could think of was his words. They rang through my head over and over, haunting me.

He lifted my head and smiled. "I can see how you long for the outside..." He looked down and mused over the situation. "Maybe... well... you need to work up your flight muscles..." My heart skipped a beat. Was he suggesting what I thought he was suggesting? "I suppose it's time to practice flying..." He looked back at me with a new spark of hope.

Two days passed slowly. During the night he woke me and took me to his car. The drive was a long one, but I slept through most of it. I was dreaming. I was walking in a white room. I was alone and screaming a name. I sat down and looked out at a man in red. When he came close he had snow white hair and a soft smell. "Will you save me?" I asked. Then he vanished and tears came to my eyes. "Wake up lovely..." Said Dr. Carson. I opened my eyes and the sun was just peaking over a green valley.

The day was hot and long. For many hours we practiced and practiced again, but my muscles wouldn't cooperate with me and it all ended in useless flailing. When the night started to fall he just sighed and said we would try again tomorrow. I would simply nod and follow him to the car. _I just keep disappointing him... I'm never gonna get this. What happens if I don't? Will he get rid of me? If I can't fly what use am I to him?_ Cold terror gripped my lungs. He must've noticed my uneasiness because he pulled over to the side of the road and looked at me. I couldn't look at him, ashamed of myself. "Don't worry, it was your first day. You're going to get it. I believe you will." He smiled. _How does he know?_ I thought bitterly. "You know, you never once called me by my name... I..." I trailed off. I broke on the inside. "I don't remember my name..."

Dr. Carson looked away. He didn't say anything for the longest time. "Tell me my name." I said sternly. I was looking at him, plain anger written all over my face. "Your name..." He cleared his throat, "Is Kagome..." I didn't ask anything else like if that was my real name or something he wanted me to be called by. "We're almost home." With that he pulled back out into the road and headed for home.

That night I had another dream. I was standing in a village, people standing all around me and staring at the sky. It was raining pink streams of light. Then I saw that man again, pinned to a tree by an arrow and covered in tree vines. He opened his eyes and looked up at me "No matter where you are I'll find you and protect you. I promise Kagome." Then there was fire all around me. A man with black hair stood in the flames. A spider scar on his back…

A bird was chirping ridiculously loud outside my window. I squeezed my eyes, hoping to get in a little more sleep. After what seemed like forever I gave up and got out of bed. "You up Kagome?" I heard Dr. Carson call from somewhere in the house. The house smelled like eggs and pancakes. "I made breakfast, come and eat." I looked at the image of me painted on the door for a moment, lost in it's beauty, before finally opening the door and heading out into the kitchen. The food was heavenly, I ate as much as my stomach would allow. Dr. Carson had his nose in the newspaper, occasionally eating bits of food. When I was finally finished with breakfast I thanked him and sat in silence.

"I'm going to go out for a few hours… need to discuss business about your progress to some of my superiors." He said with little emotion. "You can feed yourself right? I'm locking down the whole house so don't expect to pull another one of your escape tricks." I looked down, a mixture of shame and excitement. Shame that I tried to escape and thought of doing it again as soon as he said he was leaving and excitement knowing that I'll be alone. He put down his paper and grabbed his keys off the table. "I'll see you in a bit." And with that he left. I watched him get in his car and pull away. "Yes! Yes! Yes!" I jumped up and down. "What to do first…?" I looked around. No T.V. or books to speak of. I groaned. _I'm going to be SO bored! _Collapsing on the coach I turned over all the possible things I could do. I must've fallen asleep or something because I woke up and a half hour already passed. Now really, really upset that I wasted all that time I got up and paced. Something caught my eye. A small piece of paper was sticking out from under the door. Curious, I walked over and picked it up. It said…

Kagome,

I haven't forgotten about you.

Tonight I will come and get you.

He can't stop me, I made a promise.

Don't let him know anything

When you're sleeping I'll get you.

I frowned. _Was this some kind of joke? It couldn't be, they know my name and… about that promise in my dream… No, no, no. It's just coincidence. _I folded the paper up and put it under my pillow. _Only one way to find out…_ For the rest of the day I laid on my bed, pondering the current situation.

Later that night Dr. Carson came home. He didn't say a word to me, just came in, put the keys on the table, and went to bed. I looked at the clock, 12:15am. Without giving it much thought I closed my door and went to bed, totally forgetting about the note under my pillow. Just as I was about to fall asleep I heard a soft tinking at my window. I peeked open one eye and looked. I held my breath; soft white hair was all I needed to see. The man motioned for me to come over to the window. I slowly got up, not believing what I was seeing, and walked over to my window. No words came to my mouth. He was breathtakingly handsome. Snow white hair fell across his face, burning amber eyes gazed back into mine, strong jaw line, and adorable dog ears.

The man spoke first, his speech sounding muffled through the glass. "Can you open the window?" I shook my head, the window was sealed shut. He cursed. "I'll open it then." With his pointer finger he cut delicately through the glass and made a hole big enough for me to crawl through. "Okay, crawl out and I'll make sure you don't fall." His voice was soft. I blinked, _this can't be real._ "Come on Kagome! We don't have a lot of time!" The man said harshly. Nodding I put my arms through first, then my head, then the rest of my body. He held on to me like he said he would, his smell intoxicating. _I've seen him before… he's so familiar._ When I was out we stood facing each other. "Um… thanks." I said. "Yeah whatever, let's go." He picked me up and carried me on his back, running with a speed I've never seen. I closed my eyes and almost felt like I could fly. We ran 'till dawn.

ALRIGHT! I finally updated it fer all ya kids. Tell me what you thought (honestly) and some ideas you may have. Be happy that I finally mixed our good bud inuyasha in dere ;p


End file.
